


Say It With A Flower!

by maartiinkaa



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Mutual Pining, Too Many Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maartiinkaa/pseuds/maartiinkaa
Summary: John isn't happy in his marriage. Can he change that, or is it too late?





	Say It With A Flower!

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Say it with a flower" and this is what happend.
> 
> I'd like to thank [sherlockandjohn2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockandjohn2010) and [addicted2hugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted2hugh) for beta reading and giving me some ideas.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s almost noon when Sherlock wakes up. He showers and heads into the kitchen, hoping John had left him something for breakfast. He always takes care of his eating habits, even more since he’s been recovering from Mary’s gunshot. He actually moved back to Baker Street. Mary tried to preserve a straight face, but Sherlock recognised she was angry. But he couldn’t care less. He had John, and it was all her fault anyway.

It’s been three months since John was back with her again. He sometimes comes to check on Sherlock but it’s different, Sherlock understands that; Mary is his wife, and they’re expecting a baby. He simply can’t compete with her.

But John was here last night. They spent a nice evening together just like old times. They ate together and drank some whiskey. Sherlock thought John would stay for the night, but he’s nowhere to be seen now. He might have gone shopping or is still sleeping. Sherlock decides to wait with breakfast. Eating isn’t important for him, he just enjoys time with his best friend.

He turns his laptop on and goes through his emails to see if there is something interesting for him. But most of the supposed cases are dull. He would solve them without leaving a flat. One message, however, catches his attention. 

It’s from unknown address and there is a picture of flower in it. _Cicuta maculata_. There is also a sign below:- 

**YOU’RE GORGEOUS**

Sherlock smirks. This person has to know him well. Who else would send him a deadly plant as a gift? Could it be John?

Sherlock remembers he overheard part of conversation between John and Lestrade. He caught the words _“apologise”, “feelings”_ , and _“flowers”_. Could John actually feel the same way about him? 

_Where are you? –SH_

_At home. With Mary. I told you I’d spend weekend with her. See you on Monday, perhaps?_

Yes right. How could he be so stupid and think John might reciprocate his feelings? But that means he has an admirer. Or, it is a joke. Surely, no one fancies him? Except Molly, of course. But he is gay. Molly was smart enough to figure that out, and she’s dating Gavin? Graham? Never mind.

***

They’re deep down in a case for next three days. Sherlock doesn’t think about the mail, and John doesn’t mention Mary, which Sherlock is grateful for. There is a chase through the London streets. The adrenaline is high like before everything went wrong. When they finally catch the murderer, Sherlock proposes a glass of whiskey back at Baker Street, but John can’t come, he promised Mary he would visit the doctor with her.

Another lonely night it is. He sits at his laptop with a glass. There is another message from that address. A picture with _Atropa belladonna_ this time. A magnificent choice. Sherlock likes this person whoever it is.

**I WISH I COULD DROWN IN YOUR BEAUTIFUL EYES**

Sherlock is flattered, He wishes the admirer was John, but it’s not possible. He has to think. Could it be that new sergeant? He started to work at NSY a month ago. Gregson is his name. He’s not at all like Donovan or Anderson. He is smart and he often praises Sherlock. It doesn’t make him blush the same way when John does that, but he enjoys it.

***

John is desperate. He adores his crazy flatmate. Well, ex-flatmate. He realised his feelings before The Fall. He was always attracted to his brilliant mind, and he also found him good-looking. Actually, who wouldn’t, with those dark unruly curls, gorgeous eyes, and a cupid bow mouth? And that perfect body. John was often fantasising about Sherlock’s long arms and legs. But it became something more. He simply enjoyed their domesticity. He fell for his best friend completely. Then that bastard died.

He also wanted to end his life after Sherlock’s suicide. Mary saved him from doing  
it, but he never truly loved her. He liked her because she was nice to him, and she helped him through the worst times. He proposed to her after a few months of their relationship. The world expected it from him. That’s what they all expect, getting married and having kids. When Sherlock returned, John was ready to go with him to Baker Street and never look back. But it wasn’t right. 

It all happened so quickly. The wedding, the best man speech. John knew he was marrying the wrong person at that moment, but he was too much of a coward to change anything. When Mary shot Sherlock, he was so angry and wanted to leave her. He actually did. He moved back to Baker Street to take care of him. He was enjoying their time together and he hadn’t seen Mary for weeks. He thought Sherlock was happy too; he was probably wrong. After a few months, Sherlock told him to get back with Mary. He could handle it himself from there, and they were expecting a baby. John was hurt. He had started to believe Sherlock returned his feelings, but it was probably not the case. It was only wishful thinking.

So, he’s back with Mary. He sometimes visits Sherlock but not as often as he’d like to. They still solve cases together but something stands between them. He discussed it with Greg last week. He told him there has been a bet on their relationship in Scotland Yard for years. John wasn’t surprised. Anyway, Lestrade advised him to tell everything to Sherlock. Maybe with a bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers. But that’s ridiculous. He can’t march into 221B like that. He decides for the emails. 

***

It’s Mummy’s birthday soon and Sherlock is going to spend a weekend with his family. He’d like to skip all of that but Mycroft forced him. He always does that. His Mum invited John and Mary too, but they refused with an apology which made it quite easier for Sherlock. He really doesn’t want to watch them happy together. He’s been avoiding Mary for a long time. She fortunately thinks it is because of the thing with Magnussen and the shooting. 

Although His Highness is busy, Sherlock had to buy a bouquet of roses for Mummy, and now he’s waiting for Mycroft’s car to come. But before he leaves, sergeant Gregson comes with a case which Lestrade gave him. He wants to discuss what he knows with Sherlock. He notices the flowers and asks him if he has an admirer. He seems to be quite sad about it.

Sherlock wants to explain to him the flowers are for his Mum but Mycroft is here, demanding their quick departure. Gregson promises to stay in touch and keep Sherlock updated with his progress.

***

Mrs. Holmes invited them for her birthday weekend. John always enjoys time with Sherlock’s family. They are nothing like his own one with an abusive father, a weak mother, and almost always gone sister. He adores Sherlock’s mother. But Mary doesn’t feel well and the doctor recommended that she stay at home. John sent a birthday card with an apology.

When Mary is in bed, John writes another email. The last one. He will talk with Sherlock about his feelings in person after that. He has to tell him everything. Even if Sherlock doesn’t feel the same, John can’t lie to himself and pretend he lives in a happy marriage. He is wondering what Sherlock thinks about all of this; he might think it’s all a joke. He couldn’t be more wrong; John means it. The poisonous plants were his own idea. He chooses _Ricinus communis_ this time. When he’s typing **“I WISH I COULD KISS YOUR BEAUTIFUL LIPS”** , he’s actually imagining kissing Sherlock. He suddenly feels a strong urge to be close to him.

_Hey, I’m wondering how are you doing?_

_Family gatherings are boring. Playing the board games now. –SH_

_I’d love to play the board games with your parents. It’s always fun. Once again, say I’m sorry to your Mum!_

_It’s okay John, Mary needs to rest. And you should be with her. –SH_

John sighs and changes the subject.

_What about that new case? Any updates?_

_Gregson sent me some new information he found out. He’s quite smart. –SH_

John is jealous. That new young detective is annoying. He always smiles at Sherlock, and the worst part is Sherlock seems to be flattered by that. Awful. He clicks the send button. Fuck you, Gregson!!

***

Sherlock is more than pleased he can solve another case when he returns home from his parents. He didn’t need to think about how he missed John during the whole time. He sent him a few messages and then went silent. He was probably enjoying his married life without thinking about Sherlock. 

Detective Gregson is also at the crime scene, staring at Sherlock from time to time when he thinks Sherlock doesn’t notice. But he does and finds himself not caring much. He is examining a dead body when the young sergeant approaches him with an invitation for dinner. Sherlock is dazed and doesn’t know how to respond. When he sees John arriving, he replies with a quick apology that he promised to have dinner with John this evening. He’ll let him know if he’s free tomorrow.

Johns looks happy to see Sherlock, but he’s definitely imagining that. When they’re done, they talk with Lestrade about the possible perpetrator and then take a cab to Baker Street. They’re having tea and chatting about what has happened since they saw each other last time. John, however, doesn’t talk much, he’d rather hear everything about Sherlock’s time. Then they have dinner at Angelo’s and take a walk back home. Before Sherlock steps into the doorway, John hesitates but decides to go home instead. Sherlock hides his painful expression and enters.

***

John is excited. Solving cases is a lot better than his boring job. Of course, he helps people, but it doesn’t bring him that much-needed adrenaline. And he is also going to see Sherlock again. He hasn’t seen him for five days. It’s ridiculously small amount of time compared to the time after he got married. He hadn’t seen him for weeks back then, and he still feels guilty about it. But that time is gone, now he should focus on this new murder.

He can see Sherlock speaking with Gregson and John doesn’t like it at all. He is actually jealous. When Sherlock sees him, he lights up and turns his attention to him. That makes John feel special. They look for some valuable clues and discuss them with Greg after.

The following tea at Baker Street is the best moment of his day. Sherlock is cheerful and they talk and talk. John doesn’t want to speak about his monotonous life, because he doesn’t have much to say. He prefers to listen Sherlock’s news about the Holmes family. He is curious if Sherlock mentions the messages. These things are normally discussed between the best friends, but he doesn’t say a word. He probably deleted them from his mind. During the evening, John finds himself quite hungry, and he realises he hasn’t eaten since breakfast. Sherlock suggests dinner at Angelo’s.

John always forgets about all his troubles when he’s with Sherlock. The detective deduces every person in the restaurant only to make John smile. It’s nice weather outside, so they decide for a walk after meal. He wishes to go inside with Sherlock, but he can’t. Not yet. When he comes home and lays next to his wife, he feels this is not right. This is not what he wants. He is prepared to change everything tomorrow.

***

Sherlock can’t stop thinking about the last email. Does somebody really want to kiss him? He’d love kissing John without a doubt. But, if it was someone else? Probably not. Earlier that day, he agreed to meet Gregson at 7. Sherlock doesn’t want to spend another lonely night pining for his best friend, but it’s almost 6 and Sherlock is lying only in his dressing gown on the sofa. He can’t decide if he really wants to go. Gregson probably expects more than Sherlock is ready to give.

His thinking is disturbed by knock on the door. It’s a delivery guy. He brought him a big bouquet of roses. Sherlock searches it for a note, but there is none. He is sure it is from the detective sergeant. He saw the flowers for Mummy and assumed Sherlock liked them. He can’t say it’s his thing. Everyone buys roses, they are quite ordinary, and Sherlock isn’t fan of ordinary.

It was nice gesture from him though. Sherlock could go to that dinner with him at least. They may discuss some old cases, it might be fun. Sherlock hopes Gregson will understand he doesn’t want something more. He’s getting ready when he hears the steps on the stairs. It’s John, he can recognise his walk anywhere

Sherlock freezes. John is going to see the flowers and him getting ready to go out. He could understand all of this wrong. Sherlock leaves his bedroom and enters the sitting room. John is standing in the middle. He’s hiding something behind his back and Sherlock can deduce he’s nervous.

‘Hey, are going out? I don’t want to disturb you.’

‘It’s okay. I just wanted to go for a walk. I was bored’, Sherlock decides to lie.

‘Good. I think we need to talk, Sherlock.’

‘Yes, well. Okay, I guess. Can we sit?’

‘Sure. But I want some answers first. And please, be honest with me. It’s important.’

Sherlock nods.

‘Those flowers. Do you know who sent them to you?’

‘How do you know anyone sent them to me? I could buy them myself.’

‘The roses? Really? You can’t fool me. I know you hate them, you’d never buy them, except for your Mum. But she already had her birthday. So?’

‘I think it was Gregson. He asked me for a date yesterday.’

John tenses, but he is determined to continue, ‘Oh, am I interrupting anything?’

‘Come on, John’, Sherlock rolls his eyes, ‘I thought you knew me better. He sent me the flowers, so I thought the dinner would be a nice thing for me to do.’

‘Well, he’s smart and good-looking.’

‘You think? He’s smarter than most of the yarders, yes, but I haven’t noticed the other thing. And you’re stalling. I thought you wanted to talk.’

‘Well, yes. I think. Um…’, John pulled out a bunch of flowers from behind his back, ‘These are for you, Sherlock.’

Sherlock is completely lost and it takes him a few seconds when he’s able to react. John is waiting patiently.

‘For me? Are we celebrating anything? I’m so sorry if I forgot about it.’

‘No, we aren’t. I just thought it would be a good beginning to our conversation. Do you like them?’

‘Of course, I do. You know I love sunflowers. They’re gorgeous.’

John is ready to react to this, but he changes his mind. ‘I’m glad. But I suppose those poisonous ones were better, right?’

‘They were perfect! How you do..? Wait… were those from you?’

‘Yep’

‘I’m confused. Was it just for fun, then?’

John notices a heartbroken expression on Sherlock’s face. This has to stop right now!

‘Sherlock, please, listen to me. No, it wasn’t for fun at all. I meant all of that! I know I’m an idiot but you also played your part in it. When you abandoned me, I thought I would follow you soon. I blamed myself for not telling you. Maybe, it would have changed everything.’

‘What was it you didn’t tell me?’

‘Then Mary appeared, and she saved me from the darkest of places. I was grateful. And I didn’t see any better solution than marrying her. Even when you came back, I still did it. I soon realised it was a mistake, but I wasn’t brave enough to do something.’

‘What are you telling me, John.?’

‘I’m telling you I want to leave her and live with you, if you want me to.’

‘Of course, I want you to. You did hear my wedding speech, right?’

John smiles for the first time during this day.

‘I think you should read the note hidden in the flowers.’

‘Is there one?’, Sherlock finds the piece of paper and reads:-

**I LOVE YOU, SHERLOCK HOLMES**

Sherlock blushes and turns back to John, ‘I love you too, John.’

John takes a few steps forward until he’s only a few centimetres from the other man.

‘John!’

‘What? I hope you haven’t changed your mind!’

‘I will never change how I feel about you, but what about the baby, John?’

‘We were always so cautious. I don’t think the baby is mine. I’ll undergo a paternity test as soon as possible. And don’t bring thoughts of my bloody wife into this moment, please.’

‘Okay, but one more thing. What about Gregson? He’s waiting for me.’

‘You can send him a message and apologise. We’ll explain it to him later. Together, I promise. I have a feeling he’ll understand. Satisfied?’

‘Quite so.’ Sherlock sends a message and puts his phone away.

‘John, do you remember what you said in your last message?’

‘Sure’

‘Do you still want to do that?’

‘More than anything’, John swallows and licks his lips.

‘Please, do that now!’

So he does.

 

THE END


End file.
